Poison Heart
by StopItImSpecial
Summary: It's called Poison Heart for a reason. Slightly OOC smutty Trory oneshot. Please review.


'Cause everybody has a poison heart.

* * *

He had found her crying in one of the mansion's many spare, useless rooms. These were rooms that were only used during parties when a couple wants some privacy. During this party, many of the rooms would be filled. Madeline had invited most of Chilton, so there were many young, horny teens in the house tonight that would take advantage of the freedom and perks the house possessed.

This particular room contained a fluffy white rug, and a grand sofa, on which sat the dear, sweet Rory Gilmore. Tristan followed her when he had seen her escape to the room while her eyes filled with tears. He sat down beside her and took it as a good sign that when she saw him, she didn't insult or threaten him.

It had taken a while to gain her trust, but she eventually caved into his charm and confessed her secrets to him. Dean had broken up with her because she couldn't tell him that she loved him. However, she confessed more than that to him.

"I was ready to, to be with him. I went on birth control and everything I needed to do. It's just, when the time came I couldn't tell him I loved him."

"He doesn't deserve you. You should be with someone who appreciates you for who you are. Someone who makes you feel incredible, not one who makes you cry."

She takes a moment to let his words sink in. Of course she wants all that. Why wait? Now seems to be the best time to get it. "What about you?" She finally asks, speaking barely above a whisper.

"What about me?" he replies.

"Do you _deserve_ me?" She asks as her hands go to the hem of his shirt.

"Do you _appreciate_ me?" She asks as she pulls his shirt up over his head.

"Can you make me feel _incredible_?" She asks as she moves to straddle his waist.

"_Incredible_," he starts before taking a moment. He looks deep into her blue eyes making sure she knows what she's asking. "Is just the beginning to describe how I can make you feel. I can take you to where no one else will ever come close to. That is, if you really want it." He whispers back.

Rory doesn't hesitate in responding. Her lips attack his as they embark on a fiery kiss. Her tongue swipes against his lips as she wants full access. His lips part and welcome her into his mouth. As their battle continues he grabs a hold of her and stands up. Her feet reach the floor as he sets her down. His hands go to the zipper on the back of her dress. Slowly he unzips it as he looks into her eyes, making sure she really wants this.

She lets her dress to fall off into a puddle on the floor. She kicks it aside. His lips travel down to her neck. He sucks away, giving her a mark that'll last for days. She doesn't seem to notice as she wraps her arms around him and pulls herself closer to his body. His hands unclasp her bra as he breaks away from her so he can slide it off. His eyes lock onto her perky breasts as they come into view. He watches as her nipples harden slightly as they greet the cool air. He immediately takes a nipple into his mouth; his teeth lightly bite into it, pulling it out. He does the same to her other breast.

As Tristan travels down her body he leaves a trail of kisses before he's kneeling in front of her. He pulls her down so she's sitting on the edge of the sofa. His hands go to the waistband of her panties which he gently tugs them off and tosses them to the side. He moves her legs so they are bent up beside her, giving him full access to her most private area. His tongue dives right in, going straight up into her already damp hole. It wiggles around, touching every inch of her inner walls that it reaches. His lips lightly kiss her clit before his tongue draws circles around it.

Two of his fingers slowly push into her tight channel causing Rory to emit a rough moan. He gently drives them in and out, going further each time until they are completely concealed inside her. He briefly slides them out before adding a third finger and sinking them all the way back in. He slowly started fucking her with his fingers before his pace quickened. His lips latch onto her clit, sucking hard as his tongue fiercely massages it. Rory's whimpers echoed throughout the room as the orgasm completely takes over her body. Several waves of cum rush out of her and into Tristan's waiting mouth.

Barely giving her time to catch her breath, Tristan pulls Rory onto the floor with him. She lies back on the fluffy white rug while he discards the rest of his clothes. She watches him through barely open eyes which pop open the moment his boxers come down. Her sparkling blue eyes lock onto the size of his erection as he stands above her. While enjoying her reaction, he straddles her waist and she gets her first feel of a hard cock as Tristan's hefty member comes to rest on her stomach. He kisses her deeply before reassuring her.

"Don't worry sweetheart," he whispers as his hands travel her body, tweaking her nipples and stroking her clit. "It'll feel good before you know it, and you'll be proud that you could handle it.... ready?"

Her eyes find his and an excited smile lights up her eager face. "I've never been more ready."

Tristan returns her smile as he moves down her body. He takes his thick cock in his hand and slips it between her tiny moist lips. He glides the swollen head up and down her hot slit, coating his shaft in her juices. He positions himself at her still dripping hole and the lips of her pussy stretch wide apart. He slowly begins to push himself inside Rory's tight cavity. She bites her lip to keep from screaming out. This gets tougher as more of Tristan enters her body. After several long minutes, his entire member is resting in between her inner walls.

Tristan waits while Rory get accustomed to his size before continuing. Once her breathing returned to normal she gave him a little nod. Very slowly he pulls out of her a little before going back in. He gently draws his cock in and out of her until he can easily maneuver inside. He speeds his trusts up as she begins to move her body with his. It doesn't take long before Tristan is ready. His hand finds her clit and he quickly rubs it, wanting them to cum in unison. He feels her inner walls pulse and with a final thrust inside her, their orgasms land at the same time as their cries of pleasure fill the room.

As Tristan was getting dressed, Rory remained lying down as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind was racing. Once dressed his trademark smirk had returned. He walked over to Rory and after giving her swollen lips a final kiss, whispered in her ear; "Thanks for the lay, Magdalene. Even though it was your first time, you were pretty decent. Maybe after you get some practice I'll consider coming back for seconds. If you ask nicely, that is." With those final words he left the room, not bothering to look back.

He never saw the tears.

He would never care.


End file.
